1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a testing apparatus for cured liners used in pipeline rehabilitation.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well appreciated that regulations require testing of pipeline liners to ensure the actual liner within the pipeline (the in-ground liner) meets the engineered design characteristics. Such cured liners are commonly resin impregnated fiberglass and require the application of ultraviolet (UV) light to ensure full and proper curing in place within the pipeline.
Presently, it is necessary to cut out a sample of a liner actually installed within the pipeline. The cutout sample is then tested to confirm that the in-ground liner meets the engineered design characteristics. This process is time consuming and unreliable.